Tue-le, Claudia
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Claudia n'ose pas bouger. La culpabilité l'étrangle, le portrait officiel la fixe, et son père prend des notes. Il n'y a qu'un mot à dire, qu'un geste à faire, mais elle ne peut pas. Peut-être parce qu'à neuf ans, elle est humaine dans la moindre goutte de son sang.


**Hello ! Me voilà avec un OS sur **The Dragon Prince**, centré sur la petite gothique Claudia et son paternel Viren !**

**J'espère vous avoir un peu intrigué :p et aussi ne pas avoir fait trop d'OOC avec Viren. C'est un personnage difficile à cerner, mais c'est justement ce qui le rend passionnant : il suffit de voir comment le représentent les fanarts et les memes. Tantôt le Mal incarné (imaginez Raspoutine dans _Anastasia_), un dépressif, un papa attentionné, un père tyrannique, manipulateur et monstrueux, un genre de Stannis Baratheon dans _Game of Thrones_), un faible incapable de se faire respecter, un sadique, un héros incompris, ou un prince charmant. (j'espère n'oublier personne). Idem pour Claudia, d'ailleurs. Dualité entre une immense empathie pour ses proches et pour les animaux mignons (cette fille déborde d'affection) et entre totale indifférence pour les victimes de ses sorts ou aussi des penchants assez sadiques….**

**Lisez ce OS en écoutant des arrangements sur le thème de la maison Lannister. Des violoncelles épiques et dépressifs se répandant en vibrato sur l'importance de la famille et du devoir, à préserver coûte que coûte quitte à les mettre entre les pattes de fous furieux comme Joffrey -parfaitement approprié.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Claudia n'ose pas bouger.

Tous les ingrédients du sort sont là. Elle n'a en fait besoin que de la Pierre Primitive, glaciale, lisse et lourde dans sa main. Elle connaît la formule par cœur, et aussi le signe à dessiner. Elle l'a déjà lancé sur des araignées, des cafards, des rats et des souris.

Il suffit qu'elle prononce le mot et qu'elle trace la rune dans le vide pour mettre fin à cet enfer.

_Vos Majestés, je vous accompagnerai avec plaisir jusqu'au manoir de Banthère, mais Claudia sort à peine d'une forte grippe. Elle risque une rechute si elle est exposée au gel de la montagne si rapidement. Il serait plus raisonnable que je reste avec elle au château pour cette année, au moins le temps qu'elle soit parfaitement rétablie, disons une petite semaine. Soren partira avec vous et nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, juste à temps pour vos anniversaires._

Son père n'a pas menti. Elle a bien été malade pendant deux semaines. Le nez bouché, la double otite, la toux, la migraine, la fièvre. Et même aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir totalement récupéré.

Mais elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas à cause de la maladie ou de la contagion que son père l'empêche de quitter son bureau depuis maintenant six heures.

Et que ce n'est pas la maladie qui lui fait si mal.

Le chaton tourne autour d'elle, se frotte à sa main, va se plaindre et gratter à la porte, revient vers elle pour lui réclamer une caresse. Et puis il geint, agite la patte lorsqu'elle fait rouler la Pierre Primitive d'orage sur le dallage rouge sombre. Il colle ses poils blancs sur sa robe noire brodée, se love et ronronne tout contre elle alors que sa main gratte ses oreilles, sa gorge. Poil blanc, yeux bleu. À vue de nez, il a à peine deux mois, et semble sourd. Viren l'a choisi exprès, bien sûr -de plus, ce sont des bêtes calmes et affectueuses qui ne risqueraient pas de faire leurs griffes sur le tapis Durennien ocre ou sur la porte ouvragée en acajou. Et même si elle tente de le cacher, il est évident qu'elle s'est déjà trop attachée à l'animal -peut-être lui a-t-elle même déjà donné un nom...

Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle doit faire face à une situation de ce genre. En tant qu'apprentie mage noire, elle a déjà sublimé des dizaines de créatures xadiennes pour ses sorts, et aussi des bêtes dénuées de tout Arcanum. Mais avec ce chaton, elle n'y arrive pas.

Elle n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

Au début, Claudia avait comme d'habitude tenté de croire à une blague. Allez, papa, tu me fais marcher. C'est un cadeau, c'est ça ? Mais c'est l'anniversaire de Soren, pas le mien, c'est à lui que tu aurais dû offrir ce petit bout d'chou, et puis tu sais comme il aime les chats. Bon d'accord, il préfère les chiens. Mais un chat, c'est le cadeau idéal quand on a onze ans. Même sourd. Et puis regarde-moi cette bouillie adorable. Comment est-ce qu'on peut avoir envie de lui tirer la queue ?

"- Tu as déjà fait bien pire avec des rats.

Elle hausse les épaules :

-Oui, mais les rats, c'est répugnant. Ca ne compte pas vraiment.

\- Alors, un rat a moins le droit de vivre qu'un chaton ?"

Père a eu le ton qu'il utilise lorsque la situation est grave. Dans l'étude du ministre située au dernier étage de sa tour, la rumeur de la cour centrale leur parvient depuis la fenêtre à remplages. Mais ces jours-ci marqués par l'hiver, tout est particulièrement silencieux. En l'absence de la famille royale et de la noblesse rentrée dans ses domaines, le château est presque désert. Palefreniers, cuisiniers, gardes, serviteurs, intendants : tous ont suivi leurs maîtres à l'exception de quelques gardes, d'un intendant, d'un cuisinier, d'un domestique et de la vieille bibliothécaire hantant les rayonnages de son territoire, bien que Viren s'estime parfaitement capable de ranger ses livres par lui-même -ce qu'il ne se gêne pas pour faire.

Un feu crépite sagement dans la cheminée de pierre, sans que le moindre bois ne l'alimente. En l'absence d'Harrow et de Saraï, Viren en profite pour maintenir un chauffage du château par magie noire. Il vaut mieux épargner à l'unique domestique de porter de lourdes bûches sur toute la cour et cinq étages aux escaliers raides pour l'usage de seulement deux personnes et d'une centaine de livres, et la magie noire est bien plus efficace pour chauffer une telle hauteur sous plafond. Leurs majestés ont laissé juste assez de personnel pour le ministre et sa fille malade… autant dire que le château fait figure de tombeau.

Mais quand Viren prend cette voix, cette voix-là, plus lente et un rien plus grave, qui résonne encore plus entre les hauts murs de pierre, c'est comme si le spectre du tombeau se mettait à parler, à engourdir les pensées, à ensorceler l'esprit comme un serpent-voleur âme-en-croc.

En plus, il lui a posé la main sur l'épaule. Elle pèse, et elle serre un peu. Il fait tout le temps ça pour donner des ordres ou des conseils importants, ou quand la situation est grave. Même les habits du roi en portent la trace -le tissu est un peu éclairci à cet endroit. Logique, puisque père est le conseiller attitré du roi.

Claudia a ouvert la bouche, puis l'a refermée en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Est-ce que tu penses que ces rats étaient responsables du fait d'être des rats ? Qu'ils ont mérité la mort simplement pour être nés rats ?

-Euh …"

Elle a eu envie de lever les yeux au ciel. On croirait entendre le roi Harrow parlant des Elfes. Mais elle n'a rien trouvé à répondre, comme prévu.

Bien sûr, Viren sait qu'il en résultera une forte culpabilité…

"- Mais Claudia doit se rappeler, répète la voix d'Harrow quelque part dans les souvenirs de Viren, que les vies qu'elle prendra ne sont jamais dénuées de valeur.

-Enfin, votre majesté ... a répliqué Viren d'un ton un peu las. Vous savez comment ça fonctionne. Grâce à la magie noire, au sacrifice ponctuel et occasionnel d'un seul être vivant, nous sauvons chaque jour des centaines de personnes. Et il n'est même pas nécessaire de tuer pour parvenir à ce résultat.

-La magie noire maintient certes un équilibre, mais c' est une balance poisseuse de sang, c'est injuste et vous le savez parfaitement !

-A fortiori quand elle pèse dans les arcanes du pouvoir, tout comme vous-même, "_Votre Majesté"_ !"

Harrow grimace. Ici, l'emploi du titre n'a rien d'honorifique, et c'est certain de son coup que Viren poursuit sa phrase :

"- Celles qui portent des millions de vies humaines sur les épaules, des millions de destins, d'individus, de personnes, de souffles ...

-Ca n'est absolument pas la même ch -

-...toutes ces vies qui peuvent s'éteindre au moindre faux mouvement. "

Dans d'autres circonstances, jamais Viren ne se serait permis de couper la parole de son roi.

Mais là, ils étaient seuls dans les jardins du palais, sans courtisan devant qui respecter un quelconque protocole, hormis les rosiers blancs, le gravier où crissaient leurs bottes de cour, les papillons et le crépuscule crachant son or et son sang sur eux. Le parfum des roses dilatait les narines, et, n'était la gravité de la situation, tout respirait le calme. Harrow était resté silencieux, se contentant d'enfoncer ses pouces dans ses yeux avec un soupir consterné, lassé d'avance. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois. De la part d'un mage noir, ce discours avait tout de l'hôpital se moquant de la charité… Viren, lui, poussait son avantage d'une voix calme, posée, compréhensive :

"- En tant que roi, vous avez tenté d'éviter autant que possible les effusions de sang lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas nécessaires. Vous avez voulu protéger votre peuple, ainsi que tout roi doit le faire, et je vous ai servi dans cette tâche du mieux que j'ai pu à l'aide de mes sortilèges. Mais vous aussi avez mené des hommes et des femmes à la mort.

-J'ai mis fin à cette guerre contre Evenère. Je suis celui qui a terminé ce conflit qui durait depuis six ans !

-Certes, votre Majesté... mais pour le terminer, même avec mes sorts, vous avez dû sacrifier des centaines de soldats. Dites-moi en quoi les charniers des champs de bataille valent mieux que quelques sacrifices ponctuels de magie noire. Et je vous en prie, ne me parlez pas de triche, d'honneur, de raccourci ou de victoire facile.

-Et vous, osez me dire que tous ceux que vous avez tué pour vos maléfices ne représentent rien à vos yeux !

Cette répartie a bloqué Viren dans son élan. Le roi avait posé la question sur laquelle il n'avait jamais réussi à poser de mots. Ou, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il avait plutôt évité de se la poser...

Lorsqu'on sublime une âme pour un sort permettant d'en sauver dix, même si on se persuade d'avoir opté pour la meilleure solution, d'avoir fait ce qui était juste... Il reste toujours ce poids sur la conscience, cette ombre sur les actes, ce malaise à chaque seconde passée devant un miroir, cette plaie purulente qui suinte de culpabilité; cette haine de soi que portent les mages noirs et qu'ils choisissent de taire et d'étouffer au fond de leur conscience de pragmatiques pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Devant le silence de son conseiller, Harrow reprend, avec ce même air inquiet qu'il affiche lorsqu'il parle de son bâtard princier Callum :

-Viren ... Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. L'éducation de vos enfants est votre affaire, plus que jamais maintenant que Cornélia... ne me regardez pas comme ça à chaque fois que je mentionne son nom. Mais vous comprenez que je m'inquiète de voir Claudia perdre tout respect pour la vie humaine.

-Avec tout mon respect, Harrow, j'en doute très fortement. Elle n'utilise que des insectes et des rats pou...

-Oh, ne jouez pas à l'enfant de choeur avec moi, Viren. Vous dormez à la messe et vous levez les yeux au ciel dès que la Grande Prélate Opélie ouvre la bouche pour parler de charité.. même si j'admets que son formalisme est, disons, parfois quelque peu étouffant."

Ils s'échangent un bref sourire complice, mais le roi reprend, attaque, inquiet, impitoyable, et les parades maladroites de Viren ont du mal à tenir la défense alors qu'ils continuent d'arpenter la roseraie.

"-Tout le château sait quand votre fille sort d'une dissection de pauvre animal puisqu'elle chante à tue-tête dans tous les couloirs sans même s'être lavé les mains ni avoir changé de vêtements. Admettez qu'une enfant de huit ans qui fredonne dans cet état, les pattes et la robe couvertes de sang, n'augure rien de particulièrement joyeux pour la suite des évènements...

-Neuf ans, votre Majesté. Et ça n'est arrivé que deux fois …

Harrow lui jette un long regard de travers.

-Bon, d'accord, admet Viren avec un rictus. Quatre fois.

Ils reprennent leur marche, et Harrow son discours, et les bottes crissent :

-Et même son frère Soren garde ses distances. Pour effrayer celui qui a sauté du haut des falaises de Castel Néréus à sept ans, croyez-moi, il faut vraiment le vouloir. Mais ce qui est réellement horrifiant, c'est que Claudia ne fait même pas exprès !"

Viren retient une envie de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était Claudia qui l'avait mis au courant, à l'époque. Viren avait réprimandé l'imprudent comme il le méritait après une bêtise pareille -Soren s'en souvient probablement encore. Mais là où le bas blessait, c'était que la reine Saraï avait insisté pour que Claudia reçût elle aussi une correction pour avoir dénoncé son frère. "A qui pourra se fier ce pauvre garçon s'il ne peut même pas faire confiance à sa propre soeur ?" avait-elle protesté. "Et félicitations pour les valeurs d'honneur et d'honnêteté que vous inculquez à votre petite chérie ! Elle fera, à n'en pas douter, une Première Ministre des plus fiables, à la droiture proverbiale."

Saraï elle-même entretenait des liens très forts avec sa soeur cadette la colonelle Amaya, mais grands dieux, que diable allait-elle se passionner pour le sort du pauvre garçon et de la petite chérie ? Viren, voyant que lui céder ses parts de tartes à la confiture trois semaines durant ne suffirait pas à ébranler les convictions de Saraï, avait mollement acquiescé à l'extravagante demande : Claudia avait ainsi dû recopier un chapitre entier du Traité de vulgarisation sur les fondements de la magie elfique. Son livre préféré du moment, choisi bien entendu en toute connaissance de cause.

"-Les falaises mesuraient près de quarante mètres de hauteur, votre Majesté, répond-il, sombre. Soren aurait pu se tuer.

-Oh, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas fondu lorsqu'il a dit pour se justifier qu'il voulait être courageux comme vous.

-Ce n'était pas du courage, c'était de la stupidité pure et simple.

La croyance persistante qui consiste à confondre les deux l'a toujours purement exaspéré :

-Soren, continue-t-il, n'a aucun instinct de préservation. Mettez-le dans une fosse avec un ours affamé et une épée en bois et il se jettera dessus sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Non seulement cela n'a pas grand-chose de flatteur pour moi...

-Vous savez ce qu'on dit, intervient de nouveau le roi avec un sourire goguenard. Celui qui refuse un compliment en recherche en fait deux.

-Pard... ?

Décontenancé par cette pique déloyale, Viren se demande si le rictus qui tord ses lèvres va le décrédibiliser dans ses arguments et pencher la balance en sa défaveur :

-Enfin... non seulement ça, finit-il par reprendre d'un ton plus assuré, mais en plus je ne trouve rien qui fasse fondre, comme vous dites, dans cette folie.

-Si vous le dites …"

Leurs pas les avaient mené dans la grande serre, où le roi s'assit sur un des bancs. Viren s'appuyait sur son sceptre, et tentait de profiter du silence... pas pour longtemps :

"-Permettez-moi d'insister, Viren, (bien entendu, en tant que roi, il n'attend pas la permission et ignore le soupir agacé de son voisin) mais en parlant de folie, notre chère petite Claudia n'a-t-elle pas essayé en plein repas de faire des nœuds de pendus avec les napperons de table pour nous expliquer comment la cause exacte du décès différait selon le type de nœud, et ce, avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles et un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ? Callum était sur le point de vomir !

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, le prince Callum n'est âgé que de quatre ans, votre majesté, rétorque Viren, qui a calé son sceptre contre un dragon endormi sculpté de pierre et placé ses mains dans son dos. Quoi de plus normal à cet âge d'avoir une telle sensi...

-Au contraire, riposte Harrow scandalisé, c'est encore pire ! A cet âge-là, on sait à peine ce qu'est la mort ! Ce n'est alors qu'un concept abstrait et totalement indéfini, si ce n'est qu'il s'agit du châtiment qui attend les méchants elfes à la fin des contes et légendes. Et Claudia n'a-t-elle pas ajouté qu'il serait passionnant d'assister à une véritable pendaison ? Vous entendez, Viren, répète le roi du même ton où l'horreur suinte de chaque syllabe, passionnant !

-Elle disait ça pour me faire plaisir… lâche Viren.

Il a pris un air faussement modeste, mais il sait que ça ne prendra pas.

-Mais vous n'étiez même pas là ! proteste Harrow. Vous étiez sorti de table pour vous occuper de Soren trop malade pour dormir ! Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de Saraï devant le spectacle qu'offrait votre fille…

Viren ne peut s'empêcher de rire, mais les coups ne s'arrêtent pas :

-Et n'a-t-elle pas lourdement insisté pour voir sa première exécution ? Elle avait quoi, sept ans, si je me souviens bien ? Quels étaient les mots qu'elle avait employés, déjà ? Ah oui !

Harrow bat des cils et singe une voix de fausset :

-Dites, papa, est-ce que je pourrai taper son cadavre avec ma cravache pour voir si on peut lui faire des bleus ?

-Ce n'était pas un humain ! riposte Viren, sans parvenir à maîtriser un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

L'argument était d'autant plus blessant qu'à l'époque il avait lui-même été déstabilisé :

-C'était une elfe qui venait d'essayer de vous tuer !

-Ne faites pas semblant, vous comprenez très bien ce que j'essaie de vous dire."

Le mage avait fixé une des fleurs du jardin en silence.

Une _Campanie Semiplena,_ ou _rosa alba_ pour les intimes.

Il s'est demandé -assez stupidement, si la lumière du soir pouvait la rougir un peu plus. Si la fleur blanche pouvait devenir rouge en restant trop longtemps au crépuscule, là où le jour et la nuit s'affrontent, là où la frontière entre la vie et la mort se change en brume sang...

Ses doigts tapotent nerveusement sur son sceptre elfique, produisant un son métallique. Un papillon se pose sur son index mais s'envole aussitôt.

Est-il à ce point répugnant ?

Harrow profite de son silence pour poursuivre d'un ton grave :

"Viren... Vous devez lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'elle est en train de devenir. Autrement, elle risque de se perdre dans une folie furieuse, une indifférence glaciale, semant la mort comme on cueille des fleurs. Qui se préoccupe des fleurs qu'on arrache à la terre pour en faire un bouquet ?

-Voilà une jolie métaphore, a grincé Viren, qui n'est pourtant pas un cynique. Inspiré par ce sublime décor floral, je suppose ?

-Vous devez réagir. En tant que mage noir, vous avez tendance à penser qu'il n'y a pas d'importance à... hum... à utiliser une âme si elle peut servir pour un sort.

-Le terme exact est "_sublimer_" , votre Majesté, lâche Viren sans grand espoir d'être entendu parce que le roi Harrow n'entend jamais rien.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, continue Harrow, bien évidemment sans relever l'interruption parce qu'il n'écoute jamais rien. Claudia est une gentille fille, je le sais. Elle peut même parfois être compatissante -regardez comment elle a réagi quand Callum s'est fait un bleu l'autre jour, une vraie mère poule, haha ! Saraï a fait une de ces têtes...

"Elle peut même, parfois, être compatissante". Est-ce qu'Harrow s'entend parler ?

-Vous prétendez, continue Harrow, qu'utiliser les bons sorts dans les bonnes circonstances peut sauver des vies. Mais comment savoir si Claudia sera capable de déterminer les bonnes circonstances ? Et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais la Magie Noire consiste bien à tuer pour utiliser l'âme de la victime, hm ?"

Viren acquiesce, sans reprendre l'abus de langage sur "_utiliser_". Le silence qui suit est lourd d'un avenir trop sombre. Le coucher de soleil qui illumine la roseraie fait maintenant figure de crépuscule avant la nuit, une nation entière entraînée dans l'abîme par le poids d'une tête boursouflée de progrès, de justice arbitraire, de grandeur sanglante; une nuit noire de victimes innocentes, de vies négligeables et de sacrifices inutiles.

"-Certes, finit-il par répondre, mais je m'assure personnellement qu'elle apprenne tout ce qu'une première ministre se doit de savoir. Equitation, économie, géopolitique, stratégie militaire, diplomatie… "

Sur son banc, Harrow jette un regard exaspéré aux fleurs qui ne lui ont pourtant fait nulle offense. Le crépuscule dore sa peau sombre, et ses habits écarlates brodés de dragons cramoisi le font vaguement ressembler à un dieu de la Colère :

"- Bien sûr, reconnaît Viren, elle ne brille pas par son aisance dans l'apprentissage des langues ...

-Et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, au vu de son accent néolandien...

-… mais croyez-moi, votre Grâce, elle sera parfaitement à même de discerner où se trouveront ses devoirs et quand faire les bons sacrifices.

\- Oh, excusez-moi d'avoir des doutes, raille Harrow, malgré ses grands sourires émerveillés devant les échafauds et son obsession pour la poudre d'os et le jus de cervelle de condamné à mort."

Cette fois, Viren ne se retient même pas de lever les yeux au ciel, ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, ce ne sont que des ingrédients ré-utilisés pour des sorts, elle ne va pas faire assassiner des gens exprès pour pouvoir sublimer leurs cadavres et leurs âmes, et elle ne va pas non plus sacrifier des milliers de jeunes soldats pour une simple diversion stratégique, enfin, le terme n'est pas "jus-de-cervelle" mais "liquide céphalo-rachidien"; mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, sa Majesté lève sa main :

"-Vous savez très bien que si elle continue dans cette voie que vous lui désignez, elle plongera dans un abîme ... hum, un abîme bien plus dévastateur et vorace que la haine de soi."

Harrow, habituellement si sûr de lui, semble manquer de mots, comme si le monstre qui se dessinait en Claudia dépassait en noirceur et en cruauté tout ce que l'esprit humain était capable d'imaginer. Viren ne répond rien et fixe toujours la fleur blanche.

"- Et, pour couronner le tout, si elle hérite de votre position au sein du Haut Conseil, si elle se retrouve tout comme vous en charge de millions de personnes, nul besoin de vous faire un dessin quant aux conséquences pour Katolis... "

Le roi laisse sa phrase en suspens, considérant sans doute que la menace sous-jacente s'en trouvera renforcée. Il n'est pourtant pas familier des effets de rhétorique. D'ailleurs, il achève sa phrase, comme un coup de hache :

"- ... voire pour toute l'humanité."

Harrow, ici, n'exagère pas, et Viren le sait. Katolis est le royaume le plus étendu, le plus peuplé et le plus puissant de la Pentarchie en termes de forces militaires. De plus, s'il ne possède la plus grande portion de frontière commune avec l'ennemi, Xadia -c'est le royaume de Duren qui a cet honneur, Katolis, par sa force, reste le rempart, le bouclier protecteur des royaumes humains. Si Katolis tombe, déséquilibré par le poids d'une tête aux yeux verts boursouflée de nonchalance, de rêves de pouvoir, de progrès et de mort, c'est toute l'humanité qui se retrouvera sans défense contre les elfes, les monstres et les dragons.

Si Katolis tombe dans l'abîme, c'est la fin de tout.

Viren s'entend à peine répondre "Très bien, votre Majesté".

Dans les yeux verts de cette Claudia tordue, déformée, boursouflée, mais pourtant si familière, il y a le reflet de Tonnerre qui gronde.

Viren secoue la tête et lâche un soupir exaspéré pour chasser les propos du roi de son esprit.

La culpabilité s'accompagne certes d'une vague tentation de se jeter dans l'abyme pour ne plus avoir à supporter son propre souffle. Mais pour le moment, plutôt qu'elle-même, c'est davantage lui que Claudia semble détester.

Elle est debout près de lui, de son côté de la table. Outre le feu de magie noire qui rougeoie et crépite dans la cheminée, le ciel blanc d'hiver entre par la fenêtre et se reflète dans ses cheveux corbeau et sur le dallage rouge sombre. Pour un cabinet de travail, la pièce est vaste, spacieuse, et le jour ne parvient pas à l'éclairer totalement. Il reste toujours des recoins sombres échappant aux rayons du blême soleil hivernal, entre les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, autour du tapis durennien ocre, sous les guéridons, derrière les tentures et le portrait officiel du roi où Viren pose à ses côtés.

L'ombre est toujours là.

Il est environ quatorze heures. Viren a fait donner des ordres pour qu'on apporte trois repas à heures fixes, des médicaments pour la grippe de Claudia qui n'a pas tout à fait passé, et des restes de poisson pour l'animal. D'après ses prévisions, Claudia devrait mettre quarante-huit heures à se résoudre, et voilà huit heures qu'elle boude, le chaton entre les mains.

Harrow lui a laissé de la paperasse à vérifier -toute celle qui n'a pas besoin du sceau royal. Essentiellement des rapports statistiques : taux de criminalité, accès à l'éducation dans les villages reculés, prix du pain, niveau de vie des habitants... Sur son bureau, sur ses étagères, de nombreux ouvrages de magie noire à compulser. Sous ses doigts, il sent le toucher caractéristique du parchemin en peau d'elfe, et l'odeur de l'encre rougeâtre -du sang coagulé. Du draconique ancien, du valyrien antique, du tarque, du mérovien, tant de dialectes venus du fond des âges à déchiffrer, tant de sorts énonçant comment noyer le Soleil, geler la lune, changer l'océan en lave...

Viren a donc de quoi rentabiliser le temps passé loin de la famille royale. Et de Soren. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il pense à lui trouver quelque chose, ou il va encore faire une scène comme l'an dernier. Heureusement qu'il a déjà prévu le présent pour Harrow, qui certes arrive le lendemain, mais on n'est jamais trop prévoyant.

Claudia lui arrive presque à sa hauteur lorsqu'il est assis à son bureau. Elle tient le chaton blanc dans ses bras, couvre de poils sa robe noire au passage, et elle lui caresse distraitement la tête alors qu'il ronronne, mais suite au trait d'esprit sur les rats que Viren vient de faire, qui lui ressemble si peu, elle semble complètement perdue. Alors elle tape nerveusement des doigts sur la fourrure du chaton, pince les lèvres, elle fixe le tapis durennien de ses yeux verts comme si elle voulait le faire flamber.

"-Est-ce que tu comprends à quel point ton raisonnement est insensé ?

-… Et toi, tu me demandes de tuer un chaton pour rien. C'est mieux, peut-être ?

Quand Claudia le regarde avec ces grands yeux verts humides, il a du mal à retenir un sourire.

-Non, je te demande de le tuer pour que tu puisses assister à l'anniversaire de ton frère. Et celui du roi Harrow. Ils sont partis à Banthère avec la reine Saraï et les princes, et nous n'irons pas les rejoindre tant que tu ne l'auras pas tué."

Viren laisse un sourire désolé déformer brièvement ses traits. Il n'a trouvé que cette excuse pour mettre Claudia au pied du mur. Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle comprenne ses intentions -et lui même n'est pas certain que sa double machination sera d'une quelconque efficacité pour lui rappeler à la fois sa morale (ou ce qu'il en reste) et son futur devoir de ministre forcé de prendre des décisions difficiles. Elle n'a après tout que neuf ans. Alors il continue de mentir, il insiste :

"- Bien sûr, tu peux aussi attendre et laisser ce chat en vie. La porte est ouverte, d'ailleurs, tu peux sortir quand tu veux.

Il la désigne d'un geste du menton. Bois finement ouvragé, à deux battants. Claudia fait la moue en regardant ses pieds. Elle fait tout pour garder la porte hors de son champ de vision.

-Mais tu ne veux pas rater un événement aussi important, achève Viren en lui reposant la main sur l'épaule et en veloutant de nouveau sa voix. N'est-ce pas ?

-Mais…

-Tue-le, Claudia."

Il lui passe une main dans ses longs cheveux corbeau, puis trempe à nouveau sa plume dans l'encrier et se remet à sa paperasse. Claudia n'insiste pas, et retourne au milieu de la pièce, sur le tapis, le chaton entre ses bras. Elle le repose à terre pour qu'il puisse se jeter sur les restes de poisson disposés dans une assiette, puis avale ses médicaments pour sa grippe en regardant la porte.

La plume d'oie dans la main fine de Viren, crisse sur le papier entre annotations de sortilèges et comptes-rendus statistiques. Le chaton sourd s'est découvert une vocation d'aventurier ef a échappé à Claudia pour explorer les recoins sombres de l'étude, entre curiosité et jeu de cache-cache. Les poids s'additionnent et se répartissent sur les plateaux de la balance. Il n'y a pas d'harmonie factice entre poids et contrepoids, cette fois, pas de tour de passe-passe pour désensibiliser le fléau, pas de magie noire pour fausser la pesée et maintenir un équilibre aussi rassurant que scabreux, un compromis poisseux de sang entre morale et bonne conscience…

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que la balance.

Au déni de Claudia, qui ne parvient pas à retrouver la bête dissimulée dans quelque recoin, succède ensuite la révolte. C'est pas juste, Soren, Callum et Ezran ont eu le droit de partir en vacances et toi tu me forces à tuer un chaton, normalement c'est des araignées, des insectes répugnants, des cornes d'elfe et des restes humains, et puis tu sais quoi, je veux plus tuer des animaux, je veux plus faire de magie noire, c'est pour ça que maman est partie, je veux jamais être comme toi.

Viren ferme les yeux pour encaisser le choc, et il répète :

"- Tue-le, Claudia."

Mais elle continue.

Allez papa, regarde-le, il est vraiment trop mignon, allez, s'il-te-plaît, je t'offrirai un nouvel écritoire avec mon argent de poche, avec des plumes de phénix solaire, excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit, je le ferai plus, promis, juré, ou alors un nouveau costume pour ton anniversaire ? Il a voulu retenir un sourire -sans succès, Claudia l'a vu. Mais tout ce qu'elle a pu faire pour creuser la faille s'est heurtée au grave :

"-Tue-le, Claudia."

Viren a attendu le départ de la famille royale pour commencer l'épreuve. Il ne leur en a pas parlé. Il sait qu'ils auraient désapprouvé sa manière- tordue, il faut bien l'admettre, d'appliquer les conseils du roi. Il entend presque d'ici la reine Saraï lui cracher son mépris. C'est comme si elle se tenait, respirait, colérait et tranchait dans son bureau. Ses pas résonnent sur le dallage. Comment pouvez-vous transformer ainsi votre fille en machine à tuer, meurtrier, père indigne. Vous prétendez que la magie noire tue pour sauver mais la mort de cette pauvre bête ne profitera à personne. Avez-vous seulement compris ce qu'Harrow vous a dit ? Votre méthode semble davantage un moyen de tester sa cruauté que de souligner sa culpabilité ! Enfin, soyez sérieux, tout Katolis sait que votre fille est déjà folle. Quel besoin avez-vous d'un énième test pour le prouver !

Quelque part, Viren est forcé d'admettre que Saraï n'a pas entièrement tort.

Le pragmatisme froid qu'il transmet à ses enfants -et surtout à Claudia, peut effectivement sembler implacable voire immoral. Il se souvient notamment de cinq soldats blessés moribonds dont la seule chance de survie reposait sur l'accord d'un seul donneur. Sublimer sa force de vie et la partager entre les cinq blessés, juste assez pour les maintenir en vie le temps de les soigner durablement... Viren, qui à l'époque ne cherchait rien d'autre que de rester bien à l'abri à son poste de banneret du feu roi Alzar, s'était brusquement senti une poussée de moralité. Il n'y avait pas le temps d'attendre et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il s'était glissé de nuit dans l'infirmerie -le parquet crissait légèrement sous ses pas et il faisait sombre; et puis il avait tout pris, tout sublimé, sauvé les cinq soldats.

Mais le donneur ne savait rien. Il dormait paisiblement dans le lit voisin (une blessure minime qui bien que douloureuse et impressionnante, n'engageait que très peu de ses forces) et Viren n'avait pas hésité. La sublimation lui avait fait certes cracher un peu de sang au passage, prostré par terre à tousser misérablement, s'essuyer la bouche et la main dans de la charpie, et il avait été pris de vertiges pour deux jours entiers après ça ... mais il avait sauvé cinq vies pour le prix d'une seule.

Sans doute Harrow le haïrait-il ou le condamnerait s'il avait connaissance de cet événement... car Viren s'aperçoit que la vie du donneur lui était parfaitement indifférente. Avait-il des enfants, une famille, un ou une fiancée ? Il ne s'était pas posé la question, et Viren sait pertinemment que même s'il en avait eu connaissance, il n'aurait pas hésité. C'était toujours cinq vies qui pesaient dans la balance. Et si c'était à refaire, le choix s'imposait de la même façon.

"- Papa, tu n'avais pas les propriétés des bêtes des Montagnes de Sable noir à me faire réviser ?

-Comment agit le venin des Wyvernes Fer-nées ?

-Les Wyvernes, récite-elle, Fer-nées ou non, sont souvent confondues à tort avec les dragons avec qui elles partagent de nombreuses caractéristiques morphologiques. Mais leur comportement face à une menace diffère radicalement. Elles cherchent à mordre leur proie, mais c'est en fait une diversion, parce que par derrière, hop ! elles piquent leurs victimes avec leur dard -bzz ! -bzz !"

Claudia, trop contente d'avoir une distraction, s'est levée d'un bond, va jusqu'à lancer ses bras devant elle comme des piques, et tente de donner à son visage une expression faussement cruelle -surpris, le chaton tombe de ses genoux et pousse un petit miaulement de protestation. Viren lui renvoie un regard amusé. Elle reprend, encouragée :

"- Et les enzymes de leur venin magique de Fer-nées, relié à l'Arcanum de la Terre, forcent le sang de la victime à coaguler grâce à la trop forte dose de minerai de fer injecté, et le caillou empêche le sang de circuler correctement, le cerveau n'est plus irrigué -ah non, ça c'est à cause des neuro...neurotox...

Elle bute sur le mot, mais elle le retrouve :

-A cause des neurotoxines post-synaptiques qui bloquent la communication entre le cerveau et les muscles. Et la mort survient en quelques minutes.

\- Ce sont les deux à la fois. Bravo.

\- Alors je peux aller jouer dehors avec le chat ?

\- Non. Le terme est _caillot_ de sang, pas _caillou_.

\- Bon, d'accord. Un _caillot_ de sang. Je peux aller jouer et laisser le chat tranquille, maintenant ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir ... Non. Bien tenté, mais non.

Le ton sarcastique qu'il a employé n'a laissé aucune chance. Pourtant, Claudia hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire :

\- La porte est ouverte. Je sors quand il me plaît.

Viren fait un geste du menton vers la porte. Peut-être sortira-t-elle, après tout :

\- Essaie toujours."

Le sourire de Claudia s'efface, et la moue fait son retour. Viren reprend sa paperasse, et Claudia passe la main sur le dos du chat.

Lorsque Viren doit tuer un monstre ou un elfe pour un sort, il ne se pose aucune question. Mais désormais, sans doute par la faute de l'influence si honorable d'Harrow, lorsque c'est un humain qu'il doit sublimer, il s'assure toujours que la victime soit un criminel, un meurtrier, quelqu'un qui mérite la mort pour l'avoir infligée sans raison valable.

"La bonne conscience du bourreau, oui !" grince Saraï -le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin couvre à peine sa voix. "Sublimer ? Joli mot pour parler d'un meurtre. Tuer une personne pour résoudre tous nos problèmes d'un coup ? Bien sûr. Et bientôt, vous allez nous dire que vous êtes un nécromancien inversé et que ça n'a rien à voir avec tuer des gens ? Non, c'est trop facile, et ce n'est pas juste. C'est même totalement injuste."

Ainsi clame la guerrière dont l'un des plus haut faits d'armes est d'avoir transpercé cinq soldats évenéryens d'un seul coup lors d'une expédition punitive... La reine Saraï est certes une amie précieuse -il l'apprécie sincèrement depuis les quinze ans qu'ils se connaissent, mais elle peut faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi aberrante qui la rend parfois difficile à supporter...

" - Papa ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi le petit garçon tombe-t-il de la balançoire ?

Claudia s'est postée devant le bureau, elle a changé de stratégie : de la bonne élève, elle est passée à la blagueuse, et c'est tout aussi efficace. L'animal, décidément d'humeur aventureuse, a grimpé sur ses épaules et domine la pièce. La pénombre ambiante et l'anxiété du vertige conspirent à dilater ses pupilles alors qu'il pousse un petit miaulement. Paradoxalement, c'est sa fragilité qui lui sert d'armure, et une armure ne protège que si elle est lourde, si elle pèse sur le plateau de la balance...

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas de bras, répond Viren du ton blasé de celui qui a entendu la plaisanterie dix fois.

\- Ouais, elle est marrante, hein ?

\- A mon tour : pourquoi la petite fille ne sortira-t-elle pas du bureau ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a plus de jambes ?

\- Presque : parce qu'elle ne veut pas tuer le chat.

\- La porte est ouverte, je sors quand il me plaît.

\- Essaie toujours. Je ne te retiens pas."

Claudia ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais l'animal perd l'équilibre et tombe de son perchoir. Viren et Claudia esquissent un mouvement : trop tard, déjà l'encrier déverse son sang sur le papier et les feuilles chutent sur le dallage dans un froissement. Claudia se baisse aussitôt pour les ramasser en se retenant de rire, ses mains se tachent à leur tour, mais l'expression agacée de Viren l'empêche de dégainer un nouveau trait d'esprit. Le chaton a sauté sur le dallage et filé sous un guéridon, comme s'il se protégeait du désastre qu'a provoqué sa simple existence… et Claudia tente sans succès de s'essuyer les mains dans sa robe.

Cela dit, note Viren, peut-être est-ce également une question de méthode.

Lorsqu'on tue avec la magie noire, -à moins d'utiliser quelques sorts _plus ou moins_ hors du champ de connaissances de Claudia, on ne sent pas la vie s'échapper du corps. On ne sent pas les battements frénétiques du cœur sous la peau chaude et élastique, le hurlement qui jaillit du plus profond de la gorge vibrant sous les doigts, la sombre et gluante mélasse rouge qui poisse les mains et sèche sous les ongles, la terreur palpitant dans les veines, les poumons qui se gonflent à la recherche d'air, le ralenti du soulèvement de la poitrine, le regard qui se fige dans les globes oculaires, le voile opaque qui couvre les yeux, le raidissement des membres... rien.

On sent une formule, une brume violette, un éventuel hoquet de douleur, un corps qui tombe à quelques mètres de là et une âme à sublimer, une âme à _utiliser_.

Avec la Magie Noire, la vie est trop loin pour pouvoir atteindre, et la culpabilité s'endort d'un sommeil sans rêve...

Il aurait pu mettre un couteau dans les mains de Claudia au lieu d'une Pierre Primitive d'Orage. Le monstre que la reine se plaît à voir chez Claudia aurait tué cet animal sans la moindre hésitation. Un trait de lame au niveau de la gorge, et c'était fini. Ou plutôt non : les neuf heures écoulées auraient plutôt été passées à il-ne-savait-quelles bêtises, à arracher les griffes, les globes oculaires, ou à par exemple trancher un par un les coussinets, craquement sinistre de l'os, sombre et gluante mélasse couvrant les mains, miaulements à fendre l'âme; frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la chose ramassée au sol n'ait plus la force de geindre et de supplier qu'on l'achève.

Mais Viren n'a tout simplement pas le courage d'infliger ça à sa fille. Déjà à l'époque, sur le champ de bataille, on le traitait de lâche.

"- Attends, tu connais celle de l'elfe qui repeint son plafond ?

Le mage n'a même plus envie de jouer le jeu. Il soupire, ses doigts massent ses tempes, et il répète pour sans doute la vingtième ou la trentième fois :

-Tue-le, Claudia.

-Je peux pas, il est invisible, répond-elle comme si elle n'avait pas compris. C'est un elfe de Sombrelune, et il fait nuit dehors.

En effet, le murmure de la cour s'est éteint. En plein hiver, la nuit tombe tôt et le domestique n'a pas encore apporté le dîner. Viren ne s'est même pas aperçu du changement de décor. L'étude est plongée, outre le feu sublimé qui n'a pas cessé de rougeoyer depuis ce matin, dans les halos dorés des bougies qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir allumées. Sûrement l'a-t-il fait par réflexe, par magie, sans faire attention, d'un claquement de doigts distrait par ses réflexions.

-Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, et je parlais du chat. Tue-le.

-Non mais regarde, insiste-elle avec peu de conviction, on voit ses yeux clairs et méchants et ses cornes qui brillent dans le n...

-Tue-le, Claudia."

Cette fois, elle ne parle même plus de la porte ouverte.

Tout comme lui, Claudia est habituée à la présence de la mort. Les livres de sorts, les tables de dissection et bocaux à organes font partie intégrante de son monde, au même titre que lui-même, que Soren ou que les pierres du château de Katolis. La Magie Noire, la sublimation, le ballet des âmes et des corps... ils ont pour elle quelque chose de rassurant, de nécessaire. Ils se sont fondus dans son esprit avec la force implacable de l'habitude et du confort.

Si elle se trouve sans sa bourse à ingrédients, comme maintenant, elle est aussitôt mal à l'aise, tape nerveusement des doigts ou du pied -Viren songe qu'il a le même tic, ou alors elle cherche à se disputer avec Soren pour remplir le vide béant laissé par ses sorts. Au point que son premier réflexe dans une pièce verrouillée serait sans doute de chercher un sortilège pour forcer la serrure, et non la clé pour l'ouvrir...

La Magie Noire fait partie d'elle, sans aucun doute.

Mais ce qu'elle a face à elle dans la froideur familière des laboratoires, ce ne sont que des corps. Ou des rats, des serpents, des insectes, des araignées, des animaux qu'on tue sans y penser, comme on chasse une poussière de la main. Ils sont répugnants. dit-elle avec cet aplomb propre aux enfants. Cela ne compte pas. De plus, papa dit qu'on peut sauver des milliers de personnes si on pèse bien le contexte, si on sublime la bonne créature dans les bonnes circonstances.

Claudia joue avec la mort, mais elle ne l'affronte pas. La faire tuer sans sublimer, c'est la priver de sa danse avec la mort. Tuer pour rien, c'est la mettre face au néant. Dans toute son horreur et son non-sens. C'est ouvrir une plaie, appuyer et peser sur la culpabilité qui saigne, qui purule et qui fait mal.

Le chaton n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Viren sait que c'est un des animaux qui parasitent le plus l'esprit humain. À deux mois, ils sont d'une petite taille, un corps léger et fragile, une gueule minuscule, de grands yeux ciel disproportionnés par rapport à la tête, une fourrure blanche duveteuse qui appelle la main pour qu'elle y plonge. Un simple regard sur l'un d'eux fait resurgir un instinct primitif, bestial presque, de prendre soin de plus vulnérable que soi, de le chérir jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de joie, écrasé par tant d'affection.

Plonger une lame dans la gorge d'un chaton, Viren sait que Claudia en serait tout simplement incapable.

"-Et celle du Néolandien qui ne veut pas manger ses brocolis…"

Claudia s'est assise sur une chaise dans un coin de la vaste pièce, et a laissé son assiette de côté. Ses mains sont encore noires d'encre. Le domestique a fini par apporter le souper, et si Viren n'a même pas levé le nez de sa paperasse, Claudia a en revanche verrouillé du regard la silhouette du serviteur qui, lui ayant posé son plateau près d'elle, quittait l'étude à pas feutrés, sans un mot, et a refermé la porte à double battant derrière lui pour vaquer à ses occupations dans les couloirs du château. L'animal, voyant qu'elle n'a pas touché à son repas, en profite pour le lui rafler.

"-Ecoute, lâche Viren entre deux bouchées de filet d'agneau au romarin, à l'échalote et au vin, j'ai passé les onze dernières années de ma vie à vous la répéter, à Soren et à toi, pour que vous mangiez les vôtres.

-Oh."

Elle regarde dans le vide, l'air de réfléchir aux leçons philosophiques de Keira Metz l'alchimiste sur les universaux. Le chaton s'emploie à traîner le morceau de viande graisseux sur le tapis sans qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Le cliquetis des couverts en argent résonne dans un silence méditatif. Puis elle reprend :

"-Et ça fonctionnait ?

-Oui, la preuve en est, tu es encore vivante et en bonne santé. C'est une excellente nouvelle puisque tu vas pouvoir en profiter pour ... ?

Viren laisse sa phrase en suspens en espérant que la leçon soit intégrée sous la forme de la réponse laconique "Pour tuer le chat." Mais bien sûr, ce serait mal connaître Claudia :

-Trouver le remède contre la lèpre et vaincre Tonnerre ! annonce-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Viren ne cache pas sa surprise. Vaincre un dragon, c'est le rêve de Soren. Pas de Claudia.

-On le fera ensemble, précise-t-elle.

-C'est beau d'avoir des rêves, mais si tu es incapable d'achever un chaton, le roi des dragons devrait avoir encore un bon millier d'années devant lui.

-Sauf si tu le tues avant, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu ne veux pas le tuer, toi ?

-J'ai certes horreur des chats, mais j'ai encore plus horreur des filles désobéissantes.

-Ah, mais je parlais de Tonnerre, pas du ch...

-Tue-le, Claudia."

C'est comme si son sens moral et sa compassion s'étaient brusquement réveillées d'un long sommeil sans rêve pendant lequel Claudia sautait de joie à l'idée d'assister à des décapitations ou de disséquer des dizaines de rats...

Et si Viren se fie à ce qu'il a sous les yeux -Claudia ayant posé la Pierre Primitive dans un coin de l'étude pour lancer une boulette de papier à l'animal qui s'amuse à la rouler entre ses pattes... Le pari est bien plus risqué que ne l'avaient soupçonné tant Harrow et Saraï que lui-même.

De là à devenir un grotesque reflet de Tonnerre...

Or l'objectif de la manipulation est justement de faire resurgir la culpabilité, et on ne s'en veut pas pour une faute que l'on n'a pas commise.

_Manipulation_ . Le mot est immonde, même pour Viren. Il le raye pour _manoeuvre_.

Certes, elle a insisté, elle l'a même harcelé pour assister à sa première exécution il y a deux ans, lui a sauté dans les bras lorsqu'il a fini par accepter de mauvaise grâce... mais une fois devant l'échafaud, elle s'est forcée à se tenir droite dans sa robe noire, à ne pas trembler, à sourire et à garder les yeux grands ouverts. Viren savait à quel point elle était impressionnée, à quel point elle voulait retrouver les recoins familiers de la bibliothèque, ne pas voir cette hache siffler, ne pas voir cette tête pâle tomber dans le seau, dans l'abîme…

Viren, lui, a fermé les yeux - pas pour l'elfe, il était un mage noir, par Xadia; mais pour quelque chose de si puéril, d'immature, de ridicule qu'il en atteignait presque le niveau de Soren. Il avait fermé les yeux, juste pour que sa poitrine se réchauffe d'orgueil, une fierté pure, absurde, stupide, de savoir que sa fille observait. Il le sait, elle regardait la mort. Ses yeux verts brillaient un peu, mais ils étaient ouverts et ils ont vu la mort. Viren s'est réellement senti fier d'elle ce jour-là, mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas capable de tenir la hache du bourreau.

Une semaine après sa première exécution, Soren s'était plaint que Claudia l'empêchait de dormir avec ses cauchemars. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient eu leur chambre individuelle. Depuis, elle a assisté à moult peines capitales -n'en déplaise à la reine Saraï, et a accumulé assez de connaissances en magie noire (et même primitive) pour faire pâlir de jalousie la légendaire Keira Metz...

Alors, pour cette épreuve, Viren a choisi la magie sans trop d'hésitation.

Un sort qu'elle connait, qu'elle maîtrise, qu'elle a exécuté sur des quantités de vilains animaux et dont le contact avec la victime est bien moins direct, moins chaud, moins tangible qu'avec une lame. Et surtout qui n'implique pas de taches rouges sur le tapis. Le sang est un vrai calvaire à nettoyer, et il ne souhaite pas accabler davantage les épaules du domestique par ces basses besognes…

Mais même cette précaution n'a pas suffi. Onze heures plus tard, l'animal est toujours en vie -et il continue de geindre. Heureusement que Viren l'a ensorcelé au préalable pour l'empêcher de faire ses besoins sur le tapis.

Claudia est toujours nouée dans sa culpabilité. Elle lui pèse, elle la retient, elle l'étouffe, elle la paralyse.

Onze heures que Claudia est enfermée dans son bureau, avec la Pierre Primitive d'orage dans sa main, ce chaton à tuer dans ses bras et la porte derrière elle. Et, pendu au mur en face d'elle, encadré de marqueterie, la fixe le double-portrait en pied du roi et de son père.

Soren a toujours adoré ce tableau, pense-t-elle en passant la main sous le menton du chaton ronronnant, d'un geste machinal. Il trouve que le roi a tout d'un héros dans sa grande armure et son épée d'apparat à la main. Et, sur ce portrait, papa sourit.

Il est plus facile à regarder sur ce tableau. En vrai, il a toujours l'air un peu triste. Toujours est-il que son reflet de peinture à l'huile est plus facile à regarder que l'original, assis son bureau, noircissant des pages et des pages de paperasse dans le halo des bougies -grattements de la plume, frisson du papier, clapotis de la cire et coup du sceau sur le parchemin ; évitant de la regarder si ce n'est pour répéter Tue-le, Claudia.

Papa lui a dit de tuer le chaton, en lui disant qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit d'assister aux anniversaires si elle n'y arrivait pas, mais elle sait bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Papa assiste toujours à l'anniversaire du roi, quoiqu'il arrive, et il ne la laissera jamais au château toute seule. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà, le mot ? Chant, chanson ...

Si c'était ça, c'était une chanson qui chantait faux !

Il reste encore trois jours avant l'anniversaire de Soren, ce qui lui laisse deux jours entiers pour faire ce que père lui demande.

Si ç'avait été un rat comme d'habitude, elle ne se serait pas posé de questions, puisqu'elle le sublimerait pour faire quelque chose d'utile, ou, à défaut, de splendide ou d'amusant -même s'il est toujours bien amusant de sentir les os craquer entre les doigts après l'avoir regardé se débattre et couiner comme s'il avait la moindre chance d'échapper à la grande marche du Progrès, de lui échapper à _elle_…

Même sans magie noire, sans possibilité de racheter le sacrifice, elle n'aurait pas hésité, puisque ledit sacrifice ne pesait pas bien lourd, et ne manquerait pas à grand-monde, n'est-ce pas ? Hormis peut-être à ses puces pour le pleurer. Ou au roi Harrow et à la reine Saraï. Il n'y a guère que ces deux-là pour s'intéresser au sort d'un simple rat, comme aux elfes d'ailleurs. Sauf que père lui a -très étrangement, mis une Pierre Primitive dans la main, et lui a placé, au lieu de la vilaine bête escomptée, un chaton sourd de deux mois à poil blanc dans l'autre.

Claudia, assise par terre, soulève le fragile animal dans ses bras -il la regarde avec ses grands yeux bleu qui donnent envie de s'y noyer, et pousse un petit miaulement adorable. Il est tellement mignon quand il est en colère. Alors elle le repose, et il en profite pour faire ses griffes sur le tapis -on entend un soupir agacé depuis le bureau.

Son père est toujours présent aux rares exécutions capitales. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas lui qui exécute la sentence. Mais il récupère et conserve l'âme et le corps du condamné, et il les conserve pour préparer des sorts incroyables… Et plus le criminel est méchant, plus le sort sera puissant. Alors c'est encore mieux si le condamné est un elfe.

Mais ce chaton n'est pas un criminel, et elle n'a pas le droit d'utiliser de magie noire. Elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas pour son âme que papa veut qu'elle le tue.

Claudia se souvient très bien de sa première exécution capitale. C'était supposé être la dernière que connaîtrait le royaume de Katolis, et c'était une décapitation -le roi avait ordonné que la mort soit rapide et sans douleur. Même si c'était une elfe, Harrow tenait donc à lui conserver une certaine dignité. C'était étrange. Tout le monde sait que les elfes sont des monstres assoiffés de sang.

Elle se souvient avoir beaucoup insisté pour pouvoir voir le spectacle. Papa et le roi n'avaient pas été d'accord, au début. Père disait qu'elle était trop jeune et que Soren serait jaloux, puisque l'exécution se tiendrait pendant ses heures d'entraînement, et le roi disait que personne ne devait y assister, hormis lui-même, Saraï, le seigneur Viren et un chroniqueur chargé de rapporter l'événement. On exécute en secret. On se cache. On a honte. Il faut avoir honte de tuer, car ce n'est pas juste. "C'est une page de la justice qui se tourne aujourd'hui." avait dit la reine. "La Justice de Katolis ne sera plus une justice qui tue. Vous êtes le dernier condamné à mort de l'histoire de ce royaume."

Bien sûr, la reine Saraï s'était trompée, parce qu'elle était "trop idéaliste pour voir la réalité en face" (c'est une expression que son père utilise pour parler de la reine. Claudia ignore ce que veut dire exactement "_Idéaliste_" , mais ça doit être une insulte assez violente) et par la suite, Claudia a vu de nombreux elfes perdre la vie sous la hache du bourreau. Mais pour sa première exécution -elle était petite, sept ans, ni son père ni Harrow n'avaient d'abord accepté qu'elle y assiste.

Mais Claudia, à force d'insister, insister, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, avait enfin convaincu son père, et elle avait sauté de joie. Bon, peut-être que le coup de battre le corps avec sa cravache d'équitation était un peu trop exagéré, mais elle avait tellement envie de voir si le sang des elfes de Sombrelune était légèrement lumineux, si la magie des elfes avait une masse qui quittait le corps après le décès, si les traces de leur Arcanum étaient visibles à l'œil nu immédiatement après le décès. Toutes les expériences qu'elle pourrait faire avec le corps ! Et son père serait sûrement content si elle montrait sa curiosité pour le fonctionnement du corps des elfes -qui étaient après tout des créatures magiques. Mais il avait presque l'air triste, et lorsqu'il lui avait dit que le roi avait expressément interdit que le corps et l'âme fussent sublimés ou étudiés en aucune façon, elle avait été très déçue. Pas jusqu'à dire que toute sa bonne humeur était retombée comme un soufflé au plomb, mais quand même. Tout de suite, c'était bien moins intéressant d'y aller, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Alors elle y était allée, avait refusé de tenir la main de qui que ce soit, même celle du roi et de la reine qui lui avaient proposé, et elle avait observé, fascinée, émerveillée, l'elfe de sombrelune monter une à une les marches de l'échafaud qui grinçaient sous ses livres de muscles trapus. Elle était non seulement une elfe, créature sauvage, fourbe, cruelle, sanguinaire, mais en plus une assassin dont il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle devienne régicide (Claudia adore ce mot, "_régicide_", il sonne comme des romans anciens de chevalerie, de héros ensorcelés, de mariages arrangés, de serments parjurés, de bains de sang, de sombres complots et de lourds secrets).

Elle marchait avec l'insolence de celle qui se sent peu concernée. Sa corne gauche était brisée. Dans sa capture, les gardes lui avaient tranché un des quatre doigts de la main. Ses cheveux blancs et sales tombaient en tresses emmêlées devant son visage. Ses yeux trop clairs, mis en valeur par des tatouages tribaux qui lui mangeaient le visage, fixaient déjà le vide.

Claudia s'était promis de garder les yeux ouverts quand la hache tomberait, mais elle n'a pas pu. Elle espérait juste que père n'avait pas vu qu'elle s'était dégonflée -sinon il allait être déçu et il allait le raconter à Soren qui allait se moquer d'elle pendant des jours.

Et puis si elle n'est même pas capable de regarder une hache tomber pour un elfe, quelle genre de Mage Noire et de Première Ministre fera-t-elle ?

Même si depuis, elle a vu des quantités et des quantités d'elfes monter à l'échafaud, a observé l'instant fatidique avec la curiosité et la fascination qui sied à une vraie mage noire, et n'a fait plus aucun cauchemar, quand même : elle n'a pas pu regarder sa première exécution, et c'était nul, pour ne pas dire franchement pitoyable.

Au mur face à elle, le roi et son père, peints côte-à-côte, attendent. Elle a encore deux jours, mais elle doit faire vite.

Après tout, un chaton, c'est comme un rat.

En plus gros. En plus doux. En plus amical. En plus mignon. En plus tout, en fait. Il est blanc, frêle, tout léger et tout chaud, dans ses mains. Une simple torsion suffirait à lui briser les vertèbres dans un craquement. Mais quand l'animal miaule, elle a juste envie de le serrer fort contre elle, d'oublier la boule de sa gorge, de laisser exploser toute sa tendresse, de l'appeler Caligulon, Néronius ou Learis et de le garder près d'elle pour toujours. Après tout, la porte ouvragée à double battant est juste derrière elle, ouverte, elle l'appelle. Elle peut y être en quelques pas. Il faut juste se retourner. Claudia prend une grande inspiration, elle tourne la tête, la porte est là, massive, et le vertige, et c'est la tête qui lui tourne.

Sortir ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Aller dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires de Banthère, bien sûr, ou alors dans la bibliothèque pour lire un roman (_Les Maraudeuses Écarlates_ ou _Le Barde Assoupi q_ui lui font de l'œil depuis des mois), ou réviser ses verbes irréguliers en néolandien, ou reclasser les bocaux du laboratoire, ou alors chiper une part de tourte aux mûres en cuisine, ou trouver un cadeau pour Soren ?

Dès qu'elle pose les yeux sur la porte, elle a l'impression de se tenir au bord du gouffre.

Mais dans la rondeur glaciale de la Pierre Primitive du Ciel, Claudia peut voir son reflet. Dehors, il fait noir maintenant. Les bougies qui dorent le bureau sont rassurantes. Mais malgré leur lumière, ou à cause d'elle, son reflet est déformé sur le verre, trop déformé. La tempête piégée la décolore, la gonfle, voilà qu'elle a une énorme tête, son visage est boursouflé et violet, ses yeux verts sont immenses et globuleux, comme si elle était sur la table d'autopsie du laboratoire… Et il suffit de poser les yeux sur la petite bête, si fragile, si adorable, pour sentir une boule dans sa gorge. Comme une autre Pierre prête à l'étrangler.

Quant à tuer le petit animal par magie noire, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser. Père lui a pris sa bourse à nécessaire, qu'elle a dû dégrafer de sa ceinture, et il l'a posée sur son bureau. Claudia n'est pas encore assez expérimentée pour sublimer en se passant d'ingrédients. Sans le poids familier du cuir sombre pendant à son côté, Claudia se sent étrangement légère, elle n'aime pas ça, et ses doigts tapotent d'eux-mêmes sur sa ceinture où ne pend plus que le vide…

Mais si elle sort, si elle ne lance pas le sort, que va dire papa ?

Claudia se demande lequel des deux abîmes, de la porte ou de la pierre, est le plus terrifiant. Depuis onze heures et demie qu'elle se morfond dans cette étude, elle n'a toujours pas de réponse.

Pour ne plus les voir, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire.

Peser.

Faire comme d'habitude. Prendre la Pierre du Ciel dans une main, dessiner la rune draconique dans l'air, et prononcer la formule. Avec les rats, ça se fait tout seul. Mais comme lui a dit père, les rats eux aussi avaient le droit de vivre.

Elle pose le chaton par terre. Il s'endort. Sa respiration est régulière. Ses paupières sont closes. Ses poils frémissent à chaque petite goulée d'air que brassent ses petits poumons.

Elle met un genou à terre. Elle s'étrangle. Elle s'étouffe. C'est comme un lourd collier de fer qui la serre, qui l'étrangle, qui l'écrase. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de cette posture, et son genou lui fait mal. Elle a du mal à regarder sa main. Soudain, le sang qui bat dans ses veines lui fait honte, tellement honte que même la vue de ses pieds lui est insupportable. Elle n'est pas censée avoir honte, et encore moins honte de tuer un animal. Elle est une future dame de la cour, par Xadia, la fille d'un grand seigneur, la future Haute Mage noire de Katolis qui découvrira le remède contre la lèpre. Elle ne doit pas avoir honte. Alors elle fronce les sourcils et serre les lèvres. C'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle doit se concentrer. Elle sent sa gorge se nouer encore plus, de l'eau floute sa vision, mais il est hors de question qu'elle pleure pour ce chat.

Aucune âme n'attend le sacrifice de celle-ci pour rejaillir dans la lumière. Mais, comme dit le roi, il doit partir avec honneur et dignité .

Cet animal ne mérite pas de mourir de la main d'une pleurnicharde. Ni aucun animal.

Même si elle n'arrive pas à définir précisément "honneur" , elle a l'impression que c'est comme avec les elfes, et comme les rats. Une dignité universelle, presque naturelle, presque plus importante que la vie, peut-être même plus importante que la mort … mais cela pèse-t-il plus lourd que tous les profits, les bénéfices, les bienfaits, les vies sauvées par la magie noire ?

Elle lève la tête pour regarder le portrait officiel en face d'elle. Portrait en pied, d'un mètre sur cinquante centimètres. Encadrés de bois fin, en couleurs sombres de peinture à l'huile, le roi et son père regardent loin, très loin, et sourient à un avenir qu'elle ne peut pas voir.

Un avenir qu'il lui appartient de construire pour Katolis...

Et pour que son père soit fier d'elle.

La Pierre du ciel, lourde, ronde et glaciale dans sa main, gronde, et la rune draconique grésille lorsqu'elle la trace dans l'air.

Le chaton ne pousse pas un miaulement lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur lui. La lumière du sort bleute légèrement sa fourrure blanche.

Viren vient d'apposer le sceau du premier ministre sur sa septième lettre de la soirée lorsqu'il entend le dallage rouge sombre couiner. Il a à peine le temps de lever la tête. Du fond de la gorge, d'une petite voix cassée, résolue, un _Fulminis_ ! a déjà retenti.

La lumière est tellement forte que Viren doit fermer les yeux.

Un court grésillement, une odeur de viande grillée dans les narines. Et un bref miaulement qui s'éteint.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il doit les cligner plusieurs fois. Des taches colorées dansent devant lui comme autant de petits abîmes. La force du sort a éteint toutes les bougies du bureau. La pièce est plongée dans les ténèbres. Les yeux ne voient rien.

Il n'y a que du néant.

Viren se lève de sa chaise, claque des doigts, et les bougies brûlent de nouveau, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les abîmes ont quitté la salle après la messe noire qu'ils viennent de célébrer. Au milieu du bureau, Claudia se tient debout. Sa robe noire brodée est déchirée par endroits.

La Pierre Primitive du ciel roule sur le dallage. Entre ses bras, il y a un petit cadavre.

Viren n'ose pas bouger. Il n'ose pas émettre le moindre son. Il avait prévu quarante-huit heures. Claudia en a mis douze.

Claudia se tient debout dans la lumière des bougies, mais elle tremble. Ses épaules tressautent. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour rester droite, comme une lame de hache ou d'épée, comme le sens du devoir, comme un bourreau, comme un ministre, comme un seigneur, comme une balance, afficher un sourire fier comme sur le tableau au mur... malgré tous ses efforts, elle pleure.

Lentement, Viren s'approche d'elle. Ses pas résonnent légèrement sur le dallage. Elle ne fait pas un mouvement pour reculer. Sa main continue d'aller et venir sur la fourrure immobile. Lorsque Viren soulève doucement le corps de l'animal pour le poser sur son bureau (léger, incroyablement léger) , elle n'oppose aucune résistance. Pas plus lorsqu'il l'entoure de ses bras.

Claudia pleure, il est fier d'elle et il se déteste tellement qu'il voudrait que ce soit sur lui qu'elle ait jeté le Fulminis.

Cette humanité, cette humanité maudite. _Nihil homani natus,_ disent les elfes. Les humains n'ont rien, ni lune, ni soleil, ni océan, ni étoiles, ni terre, ni ciel pour couler dans leurs veines et y graver comment ils naîtront, vivront et mourront. Il n'y a aucun élément pour déterminer les humains. Il n'y a que la magie noire, la mort à délivrer aux créatures de magie, à ceux qui n'ont pas le vide qui fait leur force. Les humains n'ont rien pour les prédestiner : ils sont libres.

Leur liberté. Une liberté infinie, totale, absolue, infâme, pourrie de l'intérieure, puisqu'elle porte en elle-même les germes de sa propre destruction : la liberté, la faute, la culpabilité, et la soif intarissable de repentir.

Ceux qui n'ont pas soif sont des monstres, des goules à visage humain ou des elfes, et malgré le sourire fier qu'elle tente de maintenir, parce qu'elle l'a fait, et deux fois plus tôt qu'escompté, Claudia n'est pas un de ces monstres.

Harrow et Saraï ont cru que cette liberté, pour celui qui choisissait de la saisir à pleine mains et de s'en abreuver, le plongeait dans une brume pourpre où les choix n'étaient plus guidés que par la folie. Où le bien et le mal n'existaient plus en dehors de ses propres décisions. Où la justesse, la fidélité et la sensibilité de la Balance se noyaient. Où le discernement se perdait dans les ténèbres, emportant avec lui les vies de milliers d'innocents que toute personne de pouvoir garde sous sa responsabilité et sous sa volonté. Le pouvoir, la liberté, l'ivresse, la soif de sang et d'impossible...

Mais ils n'ont rien compris, oh, non. Saisir la liberté ne signifie pas devenir un monstre si on est capable de conserver assez de discernement. Claudia a hésité douze heures entières avant de se résoudre, et elle pleure. Si science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme, alors l'âme de Claudia est la plus inébranlable de tout Xadia. La culpabilité est gravée dans la chair de Claudia.

Viren en est certain. Claudia est humaine jusqu'au bout de ses ongles. Elle est humaine dans la moindre goutte de son sang, dans le moindre de ses os.

Peu importe les sacrifices à concéder, peu importe les vies qu'elle devra livrer au néant, peu importe quelles âmes elle devra sublimer pour ses sorts. Si elle sait qu'elle sauvera dix fois plus de destins, si elle sait que son père l'aurait fait sans hésiter, si elle sait qu'elle doit le faire, si elle sait que son devoir pèse toujours plus lourd dans la balance que la liberté, la culpabilité et l'affectivité naturelle des humains, elle le _fera_.

Mais pour l'instant, elle pleure et il la serre entre ses bras.

Chut...

Chut...

Ça va aller.

* * *

**Dites-vous que c'aurait pu être bien plus glauque. J'avais envisagé que le chaton appartienne à Soren, pour que Claudia se sente encore plus coupable de le tuer si possible au couteau -mais Viren n'est pas assez cruel pour ça. Ce n'est pas un monstre. C'est un pragmatique. Ou un bon gros utilitariste.**

**Bien sûr, Claudia l'aurait fait quand même.**

**Mais c'aurait pu créer un parallèle intéressant avec l'ordre que donne Viren à Claudia dans l'épisode six de la saison 1 : L'oeuf. Si tu es obligée de choisir entre ton frère et lui... choisis l'oeuf de dragon. Il pense qu'elle en est capable (puisque selon cette alternative elle a déjà tué le chaton de Soren pour lui faire plaisir, alors laisser (mourir) son frère pour le bien de l'humanité... mais la suite des événements nous prouve que non ;)**

**Ou alors, imaginez : Post saison 2.**

**Soren découvre que Claudia tue des gens depuis des mois pour le maintenir debout après sa paralysie. Lorsqu'il proteste, elle répond C'est des mendiants et des criminels, ça ne compte pas vrai... puis elle s'interrompt. Elle avait dit la même chose à son père lorsqu'il lui avait fait la remarque qu'elle avait déjà infligé bien pire qu'un simple Fulminis à des rats. C'est des rats. C'est moche. Ça compte pas. Claudia a envie de pleurer. Elle est devenue un monstre.**

**Un dernier détail intéressant : le prénom Claudia vient de claudus, boiteux, handicapé. Et dans le cadre de ce OS, Claudia est paralysée par la culpabilité**

**Merci encore pour votre lecture !**

**Reviews ? :3**


End file.
